College boys and silly dads
by NyanUke
Summary: Peter is a freshman collage student, living with his dads, Tony and Steve. Peter brings a guy called Wade home from a party, and his dads are not too happy about it. The story follows both parties, the dads and the youngsters! SuperFamily AU! Steve (Captain America)/Tony (Iron Man) and Peter (Spider-Man)/Wade (Deadpool)! Rated M for boyxboy sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain America/Iron Man, Deadpool/Spider-man AU fanfic!**

**This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you enjoy~**

**And I'm sorry for any typos/spelling mistakes and such, ****_for self-defense, I'm not native English speaker!_**

**_And last warning; This fanfic is rated M for a reason, will contain boyxboy smut!_**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

Tony skipped down the stairs and smirked a little when he saw Steve sitting on the overly big couch, well, their whole house was overly big, Tony just thought that bigger was better. And yeah, in a perverted way too. The blonde man looked up from the magazine he was reading, and smiled at his husband who now stood in front of him. "Did you get your work done?" He asked, and Tony nodded as he slumped down on the couch next to Steve. "Of course, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here now." He said and Steve rolled his eyes a bit. "So, now that I'm free, put that away and let's get down to business." Said Tony, and before Steve could respond in any way, Tony took the magazine and threw it on the floor, and basically attacked the blonde's lips with his own.

_"__Dad."_

Steve shut his eyes as their lips crashed together, well someone seemed eager, like always. Tony moved closer to Steve, and slid one hand under his white t-shirt, and felt the amazing muscles on his stomach and chest. Steve licked Tony's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and soon Tony's mouth opened slightly, and their tongues started dancing gracefully as the kiss got more heated, and Steve slid his hand on Tony's thigh, slowly closer to his crotch.

_"__Old man."_

Tony let out a slight groan as Steve's hand caressed his inner thigh, and was so close yet so far away from his crotch. Steve put his other hand to the back of Tony's head, and softly gripped his slightly messy hair. Tony started to tug off Steve's shirt, but he was stopped by a hand that gripped his wrist. "Could you not do that when I'm home? Or could you not do it in the living room." Said the young brunette, and then stepped back a little while crossing his arms.

Steve gasped a little, and pulled away from Tony when he saw their son. "..Peter. I though you left already." He said and cleared his throat. Peter raised a brow slightly, and shook his head. "Nope, but I'm just about to leave." He said, and Tony looked at the younger brunette. "First of all.." He said and looked at Steve. "Did we just get cock blocked by our son?" He asked and looked at Peter again. Steve rubbed his face and shook his head, he didn't understand how Tony could say something like than in front of their child..

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, he was used to that already, so it didn't shock him. "And second.. Why are you calling _me_ old man?" Tony asked and gave Peter and questioning look. "I'm younger than he is." He said and pointed at Steve. "And he's old-fashioned, don't you think that I should be called dad or daddy or something more.. Young." Peter shrugged and shook his head. "You look older, sorry." He said simply. Before Tony could say anything, Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess he really got some of your personality too." He said and smiled a bit, he really noticed that sometimes Peter and Tony were like copies of each other, neither of them wanted to back down, though he was glad that Peter wasn't just as stubborn as Tony, it would've been hard to live with two of that kind.

Tony decided for once to be a proper adult, and so he didn't say anything back, it was a real challenge though, he liked having the last word. "...I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that." He said and ran a hand through his smooth, brunette hair. Peter shook his head a bit and chuckled. "Anyway, I'm leaving now." He said and Steve looked a bit worried. "Don't drink too much, okay? You don't have to do as everyone else does." He said and then Tony put a hand in front of his mouth, and looked at him. "It's his first college party! Of course he's gonna drink too much!" He said and then looked at their son. "And don't hold back, okay? Because we're almost like an old married couple, we go to bed way too early, so don't hesitate to bring back a girl. Use protection though, and make me proud son." He said and nodded with a smile.

With a slight facepalm, Peter waved slightly and started walking towards the front door. "Don't worry about that old man." He said and quickly left the house before either of his dads could say anything. Steve looked at Tony and shook his head. "Why would you even say something like that to him? He's way too young to.. Do anything like that!" Tony sighed and shrugged. "Kids these days, they drink and have sex, what can you do about it?" He said simply, and then cupped Steve's chin. "He's a good kid, you know it. He's not gonna do anything stupid. Anyhow, I think that we were in the middle of something, eh?" He smirked and leaned forward to kiss Steve before the blonde could protest. Damn, Steve just could never win against Tony.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please review, favorite or/and follow if you want to~**

**I'll be back with more soon! ****_And the next chapter will have smut, so hold on to your seats!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know the fist chapter was pretty short, so this is a bit longer :) Well anyways, enjoy~**

_**Oh, and again, sorry for any spelling errors/typos.**_

**I don't own the characters!**

* * *

As Peter was having fun at his very first college party, Tony and Steve were having a different kind of party in their bedroom. Steve demanded for them to move to the bedroom from the living room, since earlier Peter asked them not do whatever they were staring in the living room. Tony of course was ready to just continue on the couch, but Steve wouldn't give up. Maybe he could win against Tony after all, he just didn't notice it himself.

Tony laid on the bed, wearing only his boxers, as Steve was on top of him and leaning down to kiss him. Tony had his arms wrapped around Steve's neck, so Steve couldn't take off his shirt yet. Tony pulledhis lip. "We away slightly, and licked 're _not_ this old yet, let's just get down to it." He said and Steve raised a brow. "Tony.. I'm not being slow because we're old, I'm being slow because I want to make love, not just something half-assed. We'll get there, just relax and let me take the lead. And I know, we're not _that_ old yet." The blonde man said and made Tony sigh. "Fiiine.."

Steve moved down to kiss Tony's neck softly. He sucked on the soft skin, and felt Tony gripping his hair gently. He licked the spot after sucking it, then pulled away just a little bit to see if he left a mark, which he did. It wasn't thank dark, and it was probably going to faint away during the night, but it was something. Tony looked down at his husband impatiently. "Don't just stop there." He said and pushed Steve's head down. Steve chuckled a little, and nodded. "I'm not going to stop, relax." Steve said, and leaned down again.

Tony let out a quiet moan when he felt Steve's soft lips brushing over his other nipple. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back to enjoy the tickly feeling. Steve looked up at Tony, and was pleased to see that Tony was enjoying himself. The blonde moved one of his hands to Tony's chest, and pinched the other nipple, as he started slowly licking and sucking the other hard bud. Steve enjoyed taking the lead every now and then. Tony was more aggressive and he usually just cut off all the foreplay and got down to the business. Tony of course was more open and easy-going about everything, when Steve on the other hand was more old-fashioned, so it was easier for Tony to take the lead, but sometimes Steve just wanted to take it nice and slow at his pace.

After a while of playing with Tony's nipples, Steve leaned back up, and pulled off his shirt. Tony admired the perfect view he got. He loved Steve's muscles so much.. Sure he had his own muscles, but Steve clearly spent more time at the gym. Tony licked his upper lip, and Steve tossed the shirt aside. "I like what I see." Said the brunette, and Steve moved down again a little, so that he was between Tony's spread legs. "I'm enjoying this view too." He said and leaned down, and placed few soft kisses to Tony's toned stomach. The brunette sighed in content, and reached his other hand to softly stroke Steve's hair. The other man looked up at Tony, then started moving lower with his pecks, and then finally hit the waistband of Tony's boxers.

Steve leaned up, and cupped the bulge on Tony's boxers with his other hand. The brunette groaned a little and looked down at Steve. "Come on, don't tease.." He said and Steve let out a chuckle, then started rubbing the bulge. Tony let out another groan, and bucked his hips up. "You're so impatient." Steve said and then moved his hand away, and slid the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Tony's boxers. The brunette panted a little and nodded. "Yeah, I am. It's a pain in the ass to wait when you're right there in front of me." He said and Steve smoothly slid off Tony's boxers. "You don't have to wait for long" Steve nodded and moved his right hand to Tony's crotch, and wrapped his fingers around the erection.

Tony arched his chest and gripped the bed sheets as Steve stroked his member, and the blonde's other hand travelled slowly down to Tony's bottom. Tony automatically spread his legs more, and looked down. Steve circled one finger around Tony's entrance, and stroked him faster, then looked up, and their eyes met. "Can you reach for the lube?" Asked Steve, and Tony nodded a bit. "Mmh.. I hope so.." He said while panting a little, and then reached one arm to his bedside table. He just barely could reach to open the drawer, and pick up a random bottle of lube, and yes, there were more than just one bottle. Tony gave a quick glance at the bottle, then threw it to Steve. It was clear and unscented.

Steve pulled his hands away and Tony groaned at the loss of the touch. "You can't stop like that." He said and Steve took the lube. "Just a second." Said the blonde, and popped the bottle open, then poured some of the lube on his fingers. "You don't want it to hurt, right." He said and moved his lubed fingers back to Tony's entrance, and then slowly and easily slid one finger in. Tony groaned and shut his eyes, reaching one of his own hands to pump his cock as Steve added another finger. "Hh-haaah.. More.." Tony said and opened his eyes slightly to look at Steve, who was thrusting his fingers in and out of the brunette. "As you wish." He said, and Tony lifted his hips slightly, as Steve pushed in a third finger.

After several minutes of Tony panting and groaning because of the fingers inside of him, he looked at Steve, and licked his lips. "I think.. I think that's enough.. With that.." He said and nodded, and Steve agreed, since he could feel his own erection getting painful in his pants. He pulled the fingers out, and moved his hands to open his pants. He quickly tugged them off, along with the boxers. Tony looked down at Steve's erection, and then spread his legs as wide as he could. "Just hurry up already." He said and looked as Steve took the lube bottle again. "I'm hurrying." Steve said, and poured lube o nhis member. He panted a little already, and then moved closer to Tony, and positioned his member to the brunette's entrance, and his hands on the bed, to Tony's sides.

Tony reached his arms up, and wrapped them around Steve's neck, tangling his fingers to the blonde hair, and Steve slowly pushed himself into Tony. They both groaned, and Steve leaned down into a passionate and messy kiss. He soon started moving his hips, pulling himself almost all out, them slamming back deep into the tight hole. "F-fuck.." Tony cursed and bit Steve's bottom lip. Steve thought that it was rather sexy how Tony cursed in bed. "Go faster.. Mng.." The brunette panted and Steve obeyed without hesitation.

Tony let out a loud groan, and Steve knew right away that it was a sign that he successfully found Tony's sweet spot and hit it. He did his best to slam into the same place, and judging from the sounds Tony let out, he hit the spot. Tony rolled his own hips, and gripped Steve's hair tighter, and looked at him. "Mhaah.. I'm close.." He panted and groaned, and arched his back. Steve nodded and started moving faster than before, and he moved other one of his hands to stroke Tony's cock. Tony groaned and after not too long, he reached his climax, and his semen shot to both of their stomachs. Steve shut his eyes as he felt Tony tightening around him, and with one more thrust deep inside of Tony, he released too.

Steve panted and pulled himself out, and Tony looked at him. "Well.. That was _a lot_." He said as he could feel the blonde's semen slowly dripping out. Steve would've been a bit embarrassed, but he was used to it already. "We should take a shower." Steve said, and got up from the bed. Tony took few deep breaths to gather up some strength, then pulled himself up from the bed. "And change the sheets." The blonde continued. Tony shook his head and let out a chuckle "Let's just take a shower first, and then _you_ can change the sheets." He said and with a nod from Steve, they left the bedroom and went to clean themselves up.

* * *

**There you have it! Review, favorite and/or follow if you want to~**

**Next chapter will have more Peter and first bits of Wade!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here, enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters~**

* * *

After Steve changed their sheets, the two got to bed. It wasn't really that late, but Steve liked to go to bed early, and Tony would've gotten bored all by himself, and he didn't have any work projects unfinished, and he didn't really bother to start anything new at night. Steve kept worrying about Peter for a while, and he had hard time resisting the urge to call him, but Tony assured the blonde that their son was fine, and so Steve relaxed, and they both fell asleep quickly after settling down.

* * *

Peter panted as his cheek rubbed against his mattress. He bit his thumb to keep quiet, as his free hand was gripping the sheets of his bed. He could feel his other nipple being pinched softly, and a hand running down to his back. His position was rather embarrassing, his knees were on the bed as his ass was sticking up, and his chest and head were pressed down on the bed as well. He gasped as he felt himself being filled, and it was getting harder and harder to keep silent. "N-not so rough.. Wa-Wade.." He panted and let out a quiet moan.

* * *

Steve's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night, and he sat up. "._.Weird dream_.." He mumbled and rubbed his face. He glanced at Tony who was sleeping soundly, and then at the clock. "_This late_.." He sighed and stood up from the bed, and headed down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The blonde was about to walk down the stairs, but stopped as he noticed that the door to Peter's room was left open a little. He never kept the door open, so it was sign that the boy was back home. Steve walked to the door, and peeked into the room. He raised a brow as he heard weird noises, but it was pitch black in there, so he couldn't see anything. "Wade.. Mmgh.." He heard a moan, and stepped back. Wade? Steve's eyes went wide open as he realized what was happening in Peter's room. He slapped a hand in front of his mouth and hurried back to his and Tony's room.

Tony groaned and pulled the covers over his head as he felt Steve shaking him. "Tony! Tony wake up, this is important!" The blonde kept saying, and finally Tony pulled the covers away and opened his eyes. "..What is it..?" He said tiredly. Steve looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Pe-Peter.. He's.. He's back.." He said and Tony raised a brow, then shut his eyes again. "Let me sleep." He said and Steve shook his head. "He's with someone..!" The blonde said and shook Tony again. "So whaaat? I told him to bring back a girl.." Tony said and rubbed his eyes. "But it's not a girl.. I heard him.. Calling out '_Wade_'.." Steve explained and Tony sat up in a second. "Huh? You're saying that he brought back _a guy_?" Tony was now wide awake. Steve nodded and covered his face as he sighed.

* * *

Steve's alarm clock woke the two up early in the morning. They made a plan to wake up early, so they could see the guy Peter brought back. Of course they were not upset about he fact that it was a guy, but they were really protective, and they didn't want any random guy to use Peter. Steve dressed up into a plain white t-shirt, and dark gray loose pants, it was pretty much something he'd wear while working out. Tony was lazy, so he didn't dress up, he just went down to the kitchen in red boxers. Steve started making coffee and breakfast, while Tony lazily leaned against the counter. "I'd normally sleep at least five more hours." He said and yawned. "This is way too early.." Steve shook his head and smiled. "No it's not, it's a good time to wake up, it's already bright outside."

Steve already finished eating his breakfast, so he was just sipping his coffee, as Tony was still eating. Soon they heard some noises from upstairs, and knew that it was Peter and this so-called Wade. Steve and Tony looked up, and soon saw Peter walking down the stairs with the other boy, who looked older. "_Ssh, be quiet, they're probably still asleep._" Peter said quietly, and held a hand in front of the other's mouth so make sure he wouldn't say a word. "Good morning." Steve said when the two had walked down the stairs. Peter paled up, and slowly turned to the kitchen. "Yeah, did you sleep well? I guess you didn't sleep at all though." Tony said with his mouth full of the bread he was eating.

Peter gulped and stayed silent for a while, so that it got awkward, but soon, Wade moved Peter's hand away from his mouth. "You've got a really big ass house!" He said and smiled, well, it was more like a smirk. "Like my whole apartment is the size of Pete's room." He laughed. Steve scanned this 'Wade' with his eyes, and frowned a bit. He was pretty normal looking, light hair, well-built.. Though, he seemed to have scars all over the place. They were pretty light, so Steve didn't even notice them at first. "Yeah, we're rich." Tony said once he swallowed the bread. Peter rubbed his face, and looked at Wade. "Alright, go go go." He said and started pushing the other to the door. "What? But I wanna eat some sweet rich people's breakfast with you Pete!" Said Wade, but Peter pushed him out of the house.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, then at the door and waited for few minutes until Peter stepped back in. He cleared his throat and started walking to the stairs. "..I-I'll eat breakfast later." He said, but was stopped by Steve's words. "Peter, come here." He said, and after few seconds of doubting, Peter slowly made his way to the kitchen. Both Tony and Steve looked at their son, waiting for explanation. "...He's in my college." Peter finally said. Tony raised a brow. "That guy? No way. He looked older than you." He said and Steve nodded. "...He's a third year.. He just kind of.. Failed few times.. So he's a bit older.." Peter mumbled and looked up at his dads, who were both frowning. "And he's not just 'that guy', he has a name. Wade." He continued and Tony nodded. "We know, your dad heard you moaning his name last night." He said bluntly, and Steve facepalmed as Peter felt his cheeks getting red.

"You're not going to date him." Tony said with a serious face. Peter frowned and shook his head. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm not a kid anymore." He shot back, and Steve sighed. "You've gone to college for one and a half months.. You probably don't even know him that well yet." He said and the young brunette crossed his arms. "I know him well enough, and I'm going to date him if I want to." Peter huffed. Steve rubbed his forehead, and then looked at Peter. "Please, don't just jump into things like that. You're right, you're not a kid anymore, but you're still our son, and we worry about you." He sighed. "That's right. So think before doing anything stupid." Tony added, and Peter shook his head a bit. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep for a while." He said and skipped up the stairs, and went into his room. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed, sad, angry or all of those. He really liked Wade.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That kid.. I don't approve that _Wade_." He said and looked at Steve. "...Well I must say that his first impression wasn't the best." Steve shrugged slightly. "And he seemed a bit.. You know.. Weird. I don't know how to explain it but something seemed off, don't you think? And did you see those scars he had?" Tony nodded and waved one hand. "Oh did I? Of course, he had a ton of them." He said and drank the rest of his coffee that had gone cold already. "I don't want Peter to bring that guy here anymore, he didn't give off a good vibe." Said Tony, and Steve nodded. "I'll find that Wade's full name and program JARVIS so that we'll get informed if he comes into the house." Tony shrugged and put his coffee cup away. "And while I'm on it, I'll take a look at his background too." He said and went off to downstairs where he always worked. Steve sighed and started washing the dishes, he didn't like using the dishwasher. "I hope Peter won't be mad at us.."

* * *

**AAaah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 I wanted for Wade to be healed, _(Well I wanted him to have hair xD)_ but I didn't want him to be completely baby smooth, so I just thought he'd have some scars that are not overly visible, _anyway_**_** favorite, follow and/or review if you'd like to!**_

**Chapter 4 will possibly be more about Wade, I'm not sure yet but we'll see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here !**

**I hope you enjoy this Wade filled chapter~**

_**I don't own the characters.**_

* * *

_10:30 a.m._

"Aaah what the hell.." Wade mumbled and rubbed his eyes, and reached for his alarm clock, then threw it on the floor so that it stopped making that annoying and way too loud noise. "Don't be so loud on a sunday morning." He said and sat up. "Now I can't sleep anymore. What kind of an idiot put the alarm on so early hhm? Not me." He huffed and lazily dragged himself out of the bed. Clearly, Wade talked to himself, a lot. He lived alone, so it felt natural to talk to himself, even though it probably was weird.

Wade walked to his small bathroom, and looked into the mirror, then slapped his cheeks. "Stubble, I'm gonna get rid of you now." He said and took some shaving cream, and applied it evenly on his face, then took his razor. "If you cut me I'll cut you." He said to the razor, and started shaving. After a while, Wade was done, and he washed his face. "Two cuts eh? I'm getting so good at this." He laughed, and put the razor away. "I'll spare you this time, friend." He said and pointed at the razor.

Wade went to his kitchen/dining room/, and opened the fridge. "Pizza from Wednesday? Hell yeah!" He nodded and took the pizza box, and opened it, and took the last slice that was in there. He didn't bother to warm up the pizza, or take anything to drink, so he just skipped in to his living room, and over to the couch, or well, it was just one armchair. He flopped down on it, and took a bite of the pizza. He dug the remote controller from under his ass, and pressed the power button. "...What whaaat? Tv!" Wade frowned a bit. "Are you broken?" He asked and tried pressing the button again, and again, and again and again. Again again again. "Don't play games with me! Well it would be nice if you actually played with me but this is not a game, this is a real problem." He said and stood up, and walked over to the tv, and kicked it. "There you go, a little of discipline always works!" Wade laughed and sat back onto the chair and watched the tv that somehow started working after the kick.

_11:42 a.m._

Wade jumped up from the couch, and went to his bedroom, and over to his small closet. He opened it, and pulled out a pair of worn out looking jeans, and a surprisingly nice shirt, then slipped them on. "I look so good." He said and nodded. "Yeah, I do!" He let out a chuckle, and ran a hand through his hair, then looked at his phone. "Let's see what Pete's up to, shall we." He said, and dialed Peter's number, and called him. After a minute, he put the phone down because Peter didn't answer. "Still not answering." Wade pouted and looked at his phone. "I think our meeting went well." He said, referring to his fist meeting with Peter's dads the morning before.

_2:28 p.m._

"Why are you not answering!?" Wade whined and looked at his phone. "Does he hate me? No, he doesn't. Of course not, right?" He sighed and crossed his arms. "Oh I know!" Wade jumped and smiled widely. "I'm gonna go see him to his house! Maybe I'll get to eat some rich people food and use a golden bathroom! If they have one, but his dad said that they're rich so they totally should have one. Sweet!" He laughed and nodded, and walked to the door. "See you later, don't get robbed 'kay?" He said and looked at his apartment, and then walked out.

* * *

_3:15 p.m._

Wade stood in front of the huge house and the knocked to the door. "Open up Peteeeey!" He chirped and continued knocking.. Well, more like punching the door. "Anyone hoooome?" He hummed and soon Tony opened the door with a frown. JARVIS already informed him who was at the door, and obviously it didn't make him happy. "Leave." Said the brunette simply, and raised a brow. Wade tilted his head. "But I just came here daddy!" He laughed and Tony's other eye twitched a bit. "You're not welcome here. I don't want to see you with my son again so leave him alone." Tony said and rolled his eyes. "And don't call me that, I'm not your father."

Steve rolled his eyes as he looked the scene from the side. When Steve looked at Tony and _Wade_, he realized that they were pretty similar, neither of them wanted to back down. Or not, Tony didn't want to back down, it actually seemed that _Wade_ wasn't trying to argue back, but just being himself. Even though Steve didn't know _Wade_ personally, it really didn't look like he was doing anything but chatting happily. The blonde sighed, and walked to the door, and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, then looked at _Wade_. "Come in so we can talk properly." He said and gently pulled Tony aside, so _Wade_ could step in. "Why would you let him come into our house?!" The brunette frowned a bit. Steve sighed and shrugged. "I said it already, I want to talk with him properly."

The three sat on the couch in the living room, and Wade was smiling and looking around. Steve and Tony were awkwardly silent, well, Tony wanted to continue arguing with Wade, but he got a look from Steve that said 'no'. Steve cleared his throat, and looked at Wade. "...What's your relationship with our son?" He asked and Wade chuckled a bit. "Hhm, but that's obvious! Petey is my bride." He said and Steve almost choked to his breath. Tony shook his head and laughed a bit. "No no no no no no. Are you high? Or just crazy?" He raised a brow and Wade shrugged. "Pppff, I'm not high! I've been called crazy few times before so maybe I am? I think I might be. Yeah, I definitely am." He nodded with a smile. Tony raised a brow and tilted his head. "And you're not dating Peter." He said and leaned back on the couch.

Wade was just about to say something, but then they heard the front door opening, and Peter stepped into the house. He sighed a bit and gasped when he saw Wade sitting with his dads. Wade smiled happily and waved at Peter. "Sweetums!" He chuckled and Peter walked over to the other three, and raised a brow at his fathers. "...What is this?" He asked, and Tony shrugged. "We were just telling this clown that we won't let him date you." Steve nodded and Wade gasped a bit. "Mmf, I hate clowns! They're like cows without the l and the n." He said. "..Wade, you're not making this any better." Peter said and looked at the scarred man, then looked back at his dads. "..I.. You can't stop me from being with him." He said and looked away frowning slightly. "I want to be with him, and I know that he wants it too. He hasn't done anything bad to me, he has only been nice and caring and.. And loving." Peter said and ran a hand through his hair. "I will date him." He said and Steve bit his lip, and looked at Tony who frowned slightly. "...Listen Peter. We don't approve this." Tony begin. "..But you seem like you really want to be with him.." He sighed and shook his head, then looked at Wade. "If you hurt or do anything bad to our son, I will personally make sure that you'll suffer." Tony crossed his arms, and Steve sighed a bit nodding, then he looked at Peter. "And I won't allow any improper acts in our house, and you're not allowed to go to his house to do such things either, understand?" Peter felt his cheeks getting a bit hot, how could they talk about something like that out loud.. Well, Steve didn't say 'sex', but that's what he obviously meant. "...Y-yeah yeah.." He finally nodded.

Peter took Wade upstairs and to his room, and left his dads to the living room. Tony didn't say anything, or so anything, but Steve could easily tell that he was furious. "...Tony.. Calm down.. I'm upset too but it's Petey's own choise.. And we want him to be happy, right?" He said and patted Tony's back softly. "..Yeah. But I swear that if they do something stupid in our house I'll make sure that Peter never sees him again." He said and stood up. "I'm going to do some work. I want to get that clown out of my mind." He said and headed downstairs. Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes as he stood up, and went to the kitchen to make coffee for Tony. "I hope he won't bury himself to work now.." He mumbled, knowing that when Tony needed distraction he started working like crazy. "It's gonna be alright.. I hope.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ Leave a review and favorite/follow if you want to!**

**Oh yeah, Peter and Wade smut coming up next ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here's some spideypool smut yaaaay! Enjoy y'all~**

_**I don't own the characters blaahblaah.**_

* * *

"Wowwow wow Pete!" Wade gasped as he was shoved into Peter's room. "Why'd you hurry like that? I wanted to talk to your mom and dad some more!" He chuckled and Pater rubbed his face. "Dad and pops. Not mom." He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "You already gave a bad image of yourself Wade, I don't want you to screw up now that they at least let you stay here." The brunette said and looked up at Wade, who chuckled a little bit, and walked over to Peter, and kneeled down. "I think they liked me you know." He said, he really thought so, but Peter knew that he couldn't be any more wrong. "Also, why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" He pouted and Peter blinked. "Eh.." He took his phone from his pocket. "I haven't gotten any new messages or calls from you..." He said and examined the phone. "..Old man." Peter frowned. "He blocked your number using JARVIS for sure." He shook his head in annoyance, and Wade shrugged. "Well, whatever, I don't need to call you or text you 'cause I've got you right here now~"

"Wa-Wade...! Stop it.." Peter whined as Wade pushed him down on the bed, and got on top of him. "We can't do this here Wade..!" He said and looked up at the older man, who simply chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Peter's neck. "Yeah we can.. Don't be too loud Petey, or else someone might hear.." He said and gently licked the soft skin of Peter's neck. "JARVIS knows already.." Peter mumbled and shut his eyes. "..Y-you better hope that JARVIS is on my side.. Or else pops will kill you.." He huffed and gripped the sheets softly as Wade started to open the buttons of his shirt. "Don't worry Pete! I'll make sure to keep it nice and clean too, so no one will find out." He chuckled and moved up to peck Peter on the lips. "It's gonna be a bit hard though.. Because I know that you like it dirty and loud~" He smirked and made Peter blush. "Sh-shut up.."

Wade quickly pulled away Peter's shirt, and kissed down his chest and stomach, and without any waiting really, he pulled down the brunette's pants too, leaving him only wearing his boxers. "Hhhm, nice pink boxers Pete." He smirked and Peter huffed slightly. "You're the one to talk when you haven't even undressed yet, idiot." He said and Wade laughed slightly, and took off his hoodie first, then his plain t-shirt. Peter looked away slighty, blushing. "Just hurry up Wade.. I want to get this over with before someone comes into my room..!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh belive me Pete, someone's gonna come into your room." Wade smirked and Peter looked at him, and raised a brow. "Someone as me, come as cum and your room as your ass of course." Wade laughed a bit at how genius he was. Peter didn't react, he was used to Wade's stupid, cheesy and embarrassing sex talk lines, they were just so stupid. Sometimes Peter just walked to block Wade's mouth.. "You're not going to do that though." Peter frowned a little bit, and Wade nodded. "Riiight, I promised to be clean.. Guess I have to use a condom, eh?" He shrugged and chuckled a bit, and Peter rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"What is it Petey, you were blushing just a minute ago." Wade chuckled and slid off his pants, leaving only his black and red boxers on. "Let me see that adorable blush again sweetie, and then I'll let you see my cock~" He smirked, and indeed, Peter blushed, but quickly moved a hand in front of his face to cover it. "..T-that's.. Why would you even..?" Yeah, the brunette couldn't even find words, Wade was really an idiot. "Why? Because I know that you wanna see it Pete, I know you love it." Wade chuckled and nodded. "And that's why I'm gonna let you suck it before I fuck you." He said and Peter removed his hand from his face, and his blush was gone. "..I.. I don't want to suck it really, Wade. You always make fun of me when I do." He said and frowned slightly again. "Aaww Petey, stop pouting! I'm not gonna make fun of you, I promise!" Wade smiled and leaned down, and pressed his lips against Peter's.

After about 15 minutes Peter finally agreed to blow Wade, and thus the two changed their positions, so that Wade was now sitting on the bed, leaning against few pillows, and Peter was in front of him, pulling his boxers away. "If you laugh, I swear that I'm telling dad about this." Peter said and narrowed his eyes as he threw the boxers on the floor, and Wade spread his legs. "Wow wow, he might get a heart attack Pete, he's not young anymore, people at that age don't do this anymore and he doesn't want to hear you doing it either." Wade said and Peter rubbed his face. Sure, they didn't do it... Of course they did! And what the hell? Wade could've easily told Peter's parents that they were having sex. Was he trying to sound cool and mature or something? Well he was failing. "..Sure.." Peter mumbled and moved closer to Wade's crotch. Wade licked his lips and smirked. "Come on Petey, put those pretty lips on my love stick!" He hummed, and Peter was about to lean down, but he instead looked at Wade and shook his head. "..That's.. Don't call it that, ever again. Wade seriously, I can't take it, yogurt gun, love stick, popeye, skin flute.. They're horrible. Not a turn on." He said, really, where did Wade come up with all those? "Okay okay Cinderella, let me say that again. Put those pretty lips on my cock~" He said and Peter rolled his eyes, but a slight blush creeped on his cheeks as he leaned down.

Peter hesitated for a second, but soon enough he ran his tongue over the tip of Wade's member. "Mmmh, Pete.." Wade groaned slightly, and Peter looked up at him, then shut his eyes as he took the tip to his mouth. He let out some muffled sounds as he took more into his mouth, and Wade gripped his hair. Peter opened his eyes and started slowly bobbing his head. "Petey, you're getting a bit toothy down there!" The older man laughed and Peter pulled away with a frown on his face. "Damn it Wade! I told you that I can't do it! I'm not an expert at this and you know it." He said and looked away, and Wade chuckled as he reached one hand towards Peter, and cupped his chin. "I wasn't making fun of you Pete, actually, I was teaching you! I kind of told you not to use your teeth!" He nodded to himself and Peter shook his head. "Yeah right.. I can't do it okay?" He huffed and gasped as Wade pulled him into a kiss. "You were doing good pumpkin, just try again and try not to use your teeth." He said softly. Peter sighed a little, well he didn't really want to try again, but Wade was being surprisingly gentle about it, then again, it was probably only so Peter would do it, but oh well.. The brunette nodded and leaned down slightly. "Don't say a word or I'll stop." He said and huffed slightly again, and Wade nodded with a chuckle.

Peter shut his eyes again as he leaned down, and took the tip of Wade's member to his mouth. How was he supposed to do it right?! Peter was very confused, he couldn't figure how to do it without his teeth touching it. Wade put a hand on Peter's hair and softly stroked it, he had a hard fight with being silent, but he really wanted Peter to continue. Peter opened his eyes slightly, and slowly took more of Wade's cock into his mouth. "Mmgh.." Peter whined a bit, and started bobbing his head. Wade groaned a little, and licked his upper lip. He could feel Peter's teeth touching his member few times, but it that wasn't bad. Peter continued bobbing his head for a while, but then he pulled away, and panted slightly, geez, it was hard to breathe while doing that. He looked up Wade quickly, then started licking his cock, it was so much easier than sucking..! Wade let out yet another groan, and gripped Peter's hair.

Soon Peter pulled away, and looked at Wade's disappointed expression. "Pete, that's just horrible. You can't stop like that." He said and Peter laughed a bit. "Yeah I can, Wade. It's not fair if you're the only one being satisfied." The brunette pointed out. "Hhm, so you want it inside already eh, Pete." Wade smirked and pointed at his pants that were on the floor. "There's a rubber in the back pocket, fetch it if you don't wanna make a mess." He said and Peter's eye twitched a bit, but he left the bed anyway, and went to get the condom. "So, you randomly just carry a condom with you? We don't even usually use them." Peter said and crossed his arms. "Aaaww, you have that little faith in me Petey? It's in case of an emergency, like this one. I wouldn't cheat on you baby~" Wade hummed and winked. Peter blushed slightly, and threw the condom at Wade, who ripped the package open, and slid it on himself as Peter took off his pink boxers finally.

"Hhm, you kept that hard on caged down, how mean~" Wade snickered and Peter rolled his eyes, then got back onto the bed, and went on his all fours, so that his ass was sticking out to Wade. "Shut up and prepare me idiot." The brunette said and looked at Wade over his shoulder. "Of course princess~" The older man nodded, and looked at Peter's bedside table, and reached one hand to open the drawer. "Hhm.. Ah! Found it!" He chuckled and took a bottle of lube, then poured some onto his fingers, and moved then to poke Peter's entrance. "What should I do Peter? I'm not gonna do anything until you tell me what to do~" He teased, and Peter looked over his shoulder. "Wade, I'm not going to say it!" He frowned. Wade smirked a bit. "Hmh, then I'm not gonna do anything.." He said, but pushed one finger in just slightly. "Wade I'm not gon.. Nnghh..!" Peter bit his lip and shut his eyes. "Aanh.. Wade..!" He moaned, and that was just enough for Wade. "Good boy Pete!" He hummed and slid in two fingers at once. "How tight Petey!" He pointed out, and made Peter blush.

After a good while of stretching Peter, Wade pulled his fingers out of the brunette, and leaned to peck his other buttcheek. "Time for the main feast Petey." Wade smirked and gripped Peter's hips, and pressed his cock against the prepared hole, but didn't push in just yet. Peter knew what it meant. Wade wanted to hear Peter say it, to say that he wanted Wade inside. "..Wa-Wade..!" Peter panted and bit his lip. "Just do it already..!" He whined slightly, and felt the tip of Wade's member being pushed inside. "Mmh, I was hoping something more erotic, like 'Ooohh Wade shove your big fat cock into me so deep and hard that I can't walk' but hey, I'll take that too." He laughed and pushed himself deeper in. Of course, what Wade just said made Peter blush, but he didn't bother to comment, or rather, he couldn't because moans started to escape his mouth. "Mmhaa..! Wade..!" He moaned out and leaned down, placing his elbows on the bed so he could cover his mouth with his hands to prevent horribly loud moans.

Once Wade was fully inside the brunette, he started slowly moving his hips. "You like this Pete~? Do you love it when my hard cock thrusts into you hhmm?" He asked and smirked as he thrusted into Peter faster. Peter moaned, but looked at Wade over his shoulder, with a slight frown on his face. "Mmh.. S-shut up Wade..! T-that's embarrassing.. And not.. Aah... Not a turn on..!" He huffed between the moans, and shut his eyes when Wade started moving faster. "You sure? I mean, you're just tightening around me." He chuckled and leaned down, and reached his other hand down to Peter's chest, and pinched his other nipple. "Your nipples are so hard too! Naughty boy~" Wade said, and groaned slightly as Peter pushed his hips back to match Wade's thrusting. "S-shut up already..!" Peter groaned quietly, and moved one hand down to stroke himself.

Wade kept playing with Peter's nipples for a while, and then moved his hand down, and started stroking Peter. "Mmh..!" The brunette moaned and moved his own hand away, letting Wade do all the work. "Wade.. I-I'm close..!" He groaned as Wade thrusted faster into him. "Mmmh, me too Pete.." He groaned and ran his free hand up and down Peter's back. Peter moaned and bit his lip to prevent the moans, and soon he shut his eyes tightly, as Wade rubbed the tip of his cock, and he came into the other's hand. "D-damn Pete.. You came pretty much~" He groaned as he felt Peter tightening around him, and thrusted few more times, then came into the condom. Both of them panted, and Wade pulled himself out as Peter's body collapsed on the bed. "Petey~ You're so sexy every time!" Wade laughed and Peter rolled his eyes, not bothering to say anything.

Wade reached for a piece of paper to wipe his hand on, well, he wanted to just lick Peter's cum off, but the brunette gave him a deadly look and pointed at the tissues, so Wade had no choise. Once his hand was clean, he pulled off the condom and tied it, then went to thow it to the trashcan. "..Wade." Peter narrowed his eyes and Wade laughed, then put some papers into the trashcan to cover the condom. "Okay okayyy! It's hidden now, no one's gonna find it." He chuckled and walked over to the bed, and slapped Peter's ass slightly. "Cutie!" He said and Peter blushed slightly, then got up, and took his pink boxers, and put them back on. "..Wade. Clothes." He said and raised a brow, and so the scarred man started to dress up too. "Hmm I though that you wanted to look at my package for a bit longer, but I've sent you pictures so I guess it's all fine!" Wade laughed and Peter face-palmed. "Idiot.. I love you." Peter said and smiled a little, Wade was such and idiot, but Peter really loved that idiot so much. Wade gave Peter a thumbs up, and nodded. "I love you too sweetpie~"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :3 Leave a review if you want to, and also follow and/or favorite if you feel like it!**

_**I have so many ideas for the next chapter, so we'll see what it shall be when I update!**_


End file.
